


Nurse Guy Eddie

by nevercomestheday



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Nice Guy Eddie proves his nickname means something, Pre-Canon, Sickfic, Sweet, before Vic went to prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vic gets the flu, so Eddie takes care of him. The fluff this pair so desperately needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Guy Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the marvelous cinematicreality on tumblr for this prompt! <3
> 
> Characters belong to Quentin Tarantino.

The grating screech of the morning alarm goes off across the apartment, and Eddie can hear a low groan follow it from his place in the kitchen. 

“Motherfucker…” Vic moans, and right away Eddie can tell something is wrong. Vic sounds hoarse, almost deathly. 

Eddie puts down his coffee and walks over to the bedroom. “Vic?”

His face is a sickly shade of greyish, and under his eyes are dark circles. Vic’s eyes are lidded, trying to block out the faint light coming from the window. He gets up to answer, but is instead wracked with a harsh cough.

“Shit, Vic, are you okay?” Eddie shuffles over to the side of the bed and puts a hand to Vic’s forehead. “Fuck, you’re burning up.”

Vic manages a half-smile. “Told ya I was hot.”

Eddie shakes his head. “Damn it, Vic, really?” he chuckles.

Eddie sets Vic up nicely, adjusting the pillows behind him so he can sit up comfortably and hopefully cough less. A cool washrag is on his forehead, he’s covered in two blankets, and Eddie has a can of chicken soup on the stove. 

“Eddie, I’m-” Vic pauses here to cough- “I’m fine, seriously, you don’t have to do all this shit for me.”

“Nope, I don’t wanna hear it. I’m gonna take care of you, Vic, gonna fix you up. Don’t worry.” He pats Vic’s head gently and walks to the other room. He comes back with a little bottle of whiskey. “Figured this’d help,” Eddie says as he pours the liquor into Vic’s mug of tea.

“That’s more like it,” Vic chuckles weakly. His nose is a little red already, no doubt from rubbing it in his sleep. 

“Here,” Eddie says, handing over a brown box of Kleenex. “What do you want to watch?”

Vic grins. “Porno.”

He’s met with a playful shove, albeit a much more gentle one than usual. “Come on, really. Your options are…” Eddie turns their bedroom television on and flips through a couple channels. “Game shows, news, hey, Scooby Doo! Wanna watch cartoons?” He smiles wide.

Vic shrugs. “Fuck, Eddie, I don’t care. I’ll probably end up sleepin’ in a few minutes anyway… We got any painkillers or somethin’? I’ve got a motherfucker of a headache.”

Eddie hurries to the bathroom and produces two little white pills. “Aspirin. You sitting up enough to take these?”

“Relax, mom, I’m fine,” Vic teases, but he doesn’t stop Eddie from helping him adjust his sitting position. 

 

A few hours go by, and Vic gets in a good nap. The world is hazy around him, and everything feels a bit weird because of his fever, but when he finally wakes up for real, Eddie is standing next to him and holding a thermometer. He opens his mouth reflexively, deciding not to waste what little voice he has on snark.

“Fuckin’ hell, Vic, you’re 102!” Eddie’s eyes are wide as dinner plates, and on his face plays a searching expression. “Uhh… What did my mom always used to do? A bath, that’s right. A cool bath takes a fever down.”

Vic clears his throat. “Fuck, no, Eddie. I ain’t gettin’ into the bathtub like a baby.”

“Like hell you’re not! Come on, Vic, it’ll be fine. I’m not lettin’ you burn up.”

 

Feverish Vic is much more pliable than healthy Vic, Eddie muses as the bathwater runs. Vic sheds his shorts and tank and walks over to the tub, dazed.

“Hold on, not yet! Water’s too cold.” Eddie puts a finger under the running water and shakes his head. 

“I thought it’s supposed to be cold,” Vic groans.

“Not ice cold, I don’t wanna fuckin’ shock you,” he mutters back. “Okay, just let it fill a little now.” Eddie watches the water rise for a moment, then looks to Vic. Even though he’s coughing every minute or so, he’s still gorgeous. Damn, how does he do that? Whenever Eddie gets the flu, he looks like a sad pink marshmallow for a week.

Vic steps into the water when it’s about halfway filled, and immediately shivers. “F-fuckin’... motherfff…” He has no energy and now he’s freezing. Great. He frowns up at Eddie, who tries very hard not to giggle.

Eddie takes a washcloth from the shelf and soaks it, then gently rubs it over Vic’s shoulders, neck, and chest. Vic is still shivering, so Eddie puts his other hand on one of Vic’s shoulders. He re-wets the rag and moves to Vic’s back, gingerly running the water from the cloth down his skin. 

“You feelin’ okay?” Eddie asks softly.

Vic shrugs. “A little b-better, actually.”

Eddie smiles and moves closer, sitting now on the edge of the tub. “I gotcha.”

 

By the time the water is no longer very cool, Eddie gets a towel and helps Vic up. It’s sort of amazing how weak Vic is right now; normally he’s a bit stronger than Eddie, but now he can hardly hold himself up. His fever appears to have gone down some though, so Eddie counts it as a victory. 

He towels Vic off and helps him dress in a fresh pair of shorts and one of Eddie’s clean t-shirts.

“Gotta do some laundry, I guess,” Eddie murmurs when he brings him the shirt, knowing full well Vic has four clean white shirts sitting in the drawer.

“Smells like you. Kinda nice,” Vic says softly, a hand going up to his throat. It hurts too much to speak.

“Come on, let’s get you back into bed.” He helps Vic back under the covers, gets him a new washrag for his forehead, and moves to sit next to him. 

Vic’s eyes close for a minute, and Eddie looks at him lovingly. Even sick, Vic’s still the most beautiful damn thing in his whole world. Eddie leans down and kisses his cheek gently, and Vic’s mouth turns up in a little smile.

Vic will be fine; he’s not worried. He’s got Eddie to take care of him.


End file.
